The present invention pertains to cleaning devices, and in particular to a cleaning apparatus utilizing a wet cleaning system.
In the past, the cleaning of a stain or dirt from a floor surface, furniture, etc., especially one having a carpet or other fabric covering, has been accomplished by using a rather large apparatus provided with wheels, an upstanding handle with which to push and direct the apparatus, and a pump and vacuum arrangement by which a cleaning solution is applied and removed from the soiled surface. Such apparatus typically includes an assortment of accessories which convert the apparatus from a floor cleaning mode to an auxiliary mode for cleaning other items, such as furniture. These apparatuses operate by dispersing a cleaning solution onto the soiled surface, agitating the fabric surface and solution with a brush assembly, and continually removing the expended solution and dirt entrained therein from the cleaned surface. The dispensing of the cleaning solution is generally made intermittently by a manually actuated valve; and thus requires the fluid pump to possess a pressure sensing means and an automatic switch which acts to turn the pump on and off when the valve is opened and closed.
Although these apparatuses generally perform an adequate cleaning of the desired surface, they are large and unwieldy to operate. Due to their bulk and cumbersome configuration, they are extremely difficult to haul from one floor level to another via a staircase, or to transport from location to location. The need to attach accessories not only renders the cleaning of an item other than a floor surface very inconvenient, but also increases the storage requirements for the apparatus and the danger of losing a necessary part. The cost of such an apparatus is high due to a relatively large amount of materials needed and the need for a relatively expensive cleaning fluid pump arrangement having a pressure sensing means and automatic switch.